


A Private Celebration

by Julie_Horwitz



Category: Voltron Force
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Horwitz/pseuds/Julie_Horwitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Allura celebrate their tenth wedding anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Celebration

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a work of fanfiction. All characters and situations belonging to "Voltron: Defender of the Universe" and "Voltron Force" are copyrighted to World Event Productions. Everything else, including original characters, is of my own creation. 

**Author's Notes:**

This story is designed to fit with either of my "Voltron Force" alternate universes, the first one that started in "Secrets Revealed" and the second one that started in "Nightmare". It is set ten years into Keith and Allura's marriage. At this point in time, they have four children: Sophia, Elise, Richard, and Victoria. These children will be used for both AUs. I try not to be too specific about past events, but there are spoilers for the not-yet-written at this time "Aftermath." I don't mention the current situation of any of the other Voltron Force members. I may eventually extend either of my story universes into this future time period and the other team members' lives will be explored if I do.  
A reminder that no one under the age of 18 should be reading this story. It contains explicit sex. If you are underage, I must insist that you hit the back button on your browser immediately.  
All questions and comments may be sent to me at jhorwitz@hotmail.com.  
Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.

 

**_A Private Celebration_**   
by Julie Horwitz 

 

 

As she stood on the balcony of her hotel suite, Queen Allura Kogane felt a twinge of homesickness as she gazed off into the distance. In the back her mind, she knew it was a ridiculous thing to feel. She and Keith had only traveled a few hours away from the Castle of Lions. (The weekend away was one of Keith's gifts to her for their tenth anniversary, which they were celebrating that very day. Another was the beautiful necklace that was around her neck.) It wasn't like they had left the planet. But she couldn't help how she felt.

It was impossible to stop herself from worrying about and missing her children.

_Nanny and Larmina should be putting them to bed right about now,_ she determined as she glanced at her small watch (she and Keith's Voltcoms had been deactivated for the duration of their short vacation and buried in their luggage) and calculated the time difference. 

Normally, she and Keith would be doing the task themselves, a nightly ritual that Allura cherished with all her heart. It gave her great pleasure to kiss each and every one of her precious children good night. She dreaded the inevitable day when the first of them would declare herself "too old" to be tucked in. (Sophie had just turned nine a few short months ago and she was already extremely mature for her age...)

She sighed at the inescapable reality that her children would one day grow up. She loved being an attentive mother to them. (She wanted them to have what she had been cruelly denied by her own mother's untimely death.) But there would come a time when they wouldn't need her anymore...

A pair of familiar arms wrapping themselves around her waist from behind pulled her out of her private reverie. 

"I miss them too," Keith softly spoke into her ear as he correctly guessed where her mind was. (No one knew her as well as her husband did.)

She leaned back into his embrace.

"This is the first time we've left Victoria for more than a day," she told him, thinking about their youngest daughter, who was only two. Little Vicky was currently going through an especially clingy stage and remained as close as possible to her parents at all times. (Anyone who spent any time at the castle had grown used to the sight of the little girl being held in the arms of either the king or queen.) "The others were all slightly older when we went away from them for the first time. I'm worried about how she's handling it." 

Keith drew her closer against his body. "You have nothing to worry about. Vicky's fine, I promise. I'll bet you anything that Sophie's been keeping her too busy to have any time to miss us. Remember the to-do list she was reading to us right before we left?"

Allura couldn't help but laugh, her worries starting to melt away at his reassurances. "How could I forget? Hmm, I wonder where she gets that from?"

Not only was Sophie the spitting image of her father, but she had also inherited his need to control everything around him. (Lance liked to refer to her as "Keith Jr.", which drove Keith crazy.) 

His arms still around her, he turned her to face him. 

"Does Her Royal Highness forget her own contribution to the strong personality of the Crown Princess?" he teased, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I have no idea what His Majesty is referring to," she deftly shot back, encircling his neck with her arms. Placing the "blame" for Sophie's behavior was a long running joke between them that had started when Sophie had turned three. 

"Let me see," he replied, making a show of pretending to think very hard for an answer, "there's her stubbornness." He gave her another quick kiss. "Her compassion." He kissed her again. "Her curiosity." A fourth kiss. "Her recklessness." 

Allura gave a small laugh as Keith gave her a fifth peck on the lips.

"Her temper."

"Temper? But I'm not-"

Her protest was cut off as he pulled her into a new kiss, this one slow and passionate and she found herself once again in that other place that his kisses never failed to send her to, even after all these years. 

Ten wonderful years of marriage that they had come to this beautiful hotel to celebrate... 

When Keith was kissing her, the world around her fell away, leaving her alone with him and the love they shared.

She felt his hands begin to run along her back as he pressed her closer against him.

Her arms tightened around his neck as she felt his arousal pushing against her through their clothes, bringing her own to life as well. 

She moaned into his mouth.

It would not be long before they were making love again.

As they had done multiple times throughout the day...

As they had done yesterday...

When he finally ended the kiss and she found herself back on the balcony, she breathlessly murmured, "I'm not the one with the bad temper in this family, you know. I admit I can get angry, but I don't explode the way some _other_ people do."

Keith, for all his self-control, had been known to really lose it at times. Granted, he had to be pushed to his limit before it would happen, but when he got really angry, he could be frightening. (Allura thanked all the gods that the only people who had ever been on the receiving end of Keith's rage had been their enemies. And they had paid dearly for it...) And Sophie, while generally good-natured like her mother, possessed the same slow-burning yet explosive temper as her father. It took a lot to set her off, but when it happened… Lacking her father's maturity and the emotional control that came with age, her rare tantrums had become legendary around the castle. (Thankfully, none of her siblings had gotten their temperaments from Keith.)

Keith smiled at her. "Are you so sure about that, my love? Because I have several witnesses that can verify that you can get enraged with the best of them."

"If those witnesses happen to be members of the Voltron Force both past and present, I won't believe a word they say," she informed him, her arousal beginning to subside at the lack of continued sexual stimulation. "I'll know they've been compromised."

He raised an eyebrow. "Compromised?"

"Yes, compromised," she playfully confirmed. "I know you too well, my ever-in-control husband. You'll do anything to make sure Sophie's temper gets pinned on me instead of where it squarely belongs: on you. I bet you've already coached them all years ago on how to answer any question I could possibly think to ask them. Anyone witnessing the questioning will believe that I'm the reason why Sophie behaves that way. It will be a disaster for me of your own design." 

"There's just one tiny flaw in that theory of yours," he countered. "Do you honestly think Lance would say something just because I asked him to? He'll do what he always does and speak his mind. Remember, he didn't obey me when I was his commanding officer and he certainly doesn't obey me now even though I'm king of Arus. So if _he_ says you have a temper, I won't have anything to do with that."

"I'm sure you have ways of persuading him to do anything you want," she teasingly disagreed. "Your years of friendship has undoubtedly armed you with plenty to blackmail him with."

"You really think so, huh?"

"Oh, I know so," she informed him. "After all, I have firsthand experience with your powers of persuasion."

"Is that right?" he lightly challenged. He gently pushed her back against the balcony wall and lifted her legs, which she wrapped around his waist.

She instantly sucked in her breath as her groin area came back into contact with his erection. Her arousal immediately flared back to life, setting her entire body on fire.

"Shall we find out if they still work on you?"

Before she could answer, he was passionately kissing her again.

Allura's state of arousal skyrocketed and she moaned as he deepened the kiss.

She tightened her legs around him in an involuntary effort to bring her pelvis even closer to his. 

There was only one way to ease the overwhelmingly intense pulling sensation of her vaginal muscles and that was for him to give her the orgasmic release that only he could bring her. 

Keith's sounds of pleasure echoed her own as they continued to kiss.

Finally, he broke the kiss, which left them both breathing heavily.

"I love you," he softly said between breaths. "I love you so much."

"Gods, I love you too," she replied. "My Keith."

"Happy Anniversary, my queen," he told her before kissing her all over again.

Her head spun as he intensified the kiss.

Through her mental haze, she was dimly aware of being lifted away from the wall and carried in from the balcony.

When the kiss ended, Allura found herself back in the bedroom of their suite.

"I need you so badly," she murmured, the sensations between her legs growing stronger with every passing second. "I love you so much."

Keith sat down on the edge of the bed with her still in his arms.

"Tell me what you want," he urged, sliding his hands up and down her back.

"Anything," she breathed, feeling his readiness pressing into her through the barrier of their clothes. "Everything. Just make love to me."

She didn't care how he pleasured her, just that he did.

He began to kiss her once more, his hands seeking and finding the zipper on the back of her dress.

She returned the favor by starting to unbutton his shirt.

He proceeded to unzip her dress and instead of just placing his hands on her newly exposed skin, he immediately unhooked her bra.

Allura gasped in surprise against his mouth and stopped her task, grabbing onto his shirt.

Without breaking the kiss, Keith started pushing both her sleeves and the straps of her bra down her arms.

When he was unable to go any further, he gently plucked her hands from his shirt and then finished what he had started, leaving her torso completely bare.

He slid his mouth off of hers and started moving his kisses down her face and onto her neck.

She sucked in her breath and pushed her crotch even closer against his, the need for him to be inside her stronger than ever.

Keith groaned at the sensation of her rubbing against him but did not stop his trailing kisses.

Her head fell back as he continued even lower onto her shoulders.

When he reached her chest, she leaned backwards to give him better access.

He took both breasts into his hands, but turned his focus to her left one, gently kissing and sucking on her skin.

Allura cried out as he took her nipple into his mouth, sending pleasure shooting down her body to her highly stimulated center.

"Oh, Keith!"

He continued to alternate sucking on and touching her nipple with his tongue while kneading both of her breasts with his hands.

Allura continued to call out her pleasure as he released her nipple and refocused his mouth on the breast as a whole.

As he finished the first breast and moved towards the right, she ground herself against him more urgently.

She was getting so close and she wondered how long it would be before he touched her where she needed him to the most.

"Keith..."

He took his time tending to her right breast and when he at last finished, he gently returned her to an upright position and started kissing her again.

"Stand up and turn around," he commanded in a whisper after he ended the kiss.

She obeyed without a word, knowing that whatever he had in mind would be wonderful. (There were so many possibilities. Over the years, they had made love in so many different ways that she had lost track.) Whatever Keith would do to her body, it would bring her to ecstasy without fail.

She allowed her dress to fall to the floor and dropped her bra to join it. (She had taken off her shoes and pantyhose while he had removed his own shoes and jacket hours ago after they had finished dinner. They had gone to cuddle on the couch where the both of them had fallen asleep. She had woken up first and gone onto the balcony, where he had found her soon after.) She also took the time to remove the gorgeous necklace he had presented her with that very morning as one of her presents and place it on the nightstand. She didn't want to risk breaking it during their intense lovemaking.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his shirt join the pile of clothes on the floor.

As soon as she had taken off everything except her panties, Keith's hands immediately took her by the hips and he gently but firmly pulled her backwards to stand between his legs. 

He then pushed her panties off her body, which she stepped out of and kicked away.

He next began to slowly run his hands up the insides of her legs.

She sucked in her breath as he reached her inner thighs.

She gasped as he cupped her moistened vagina with his hand.

"You're so ready, my love," he softly spoke, running his hand gently back and forth over her outer labia.

"Only for you," she managed between heavy breaths while he pressed kisses into her back. "I love you."

Bracing her legs with his knees, he pushed a finger inside of her.

Allura cried out at the entry and nearly fell back against him. 

"I love you so much," he told her as he circled and pumped the single finger.

Allura could only moan in response, her head again lolling backwards.

She raised her arms above her head and grasped each elbow in the opposite hand.

A second finger was added and then, shortly after, a third.

She cried out again as she bucked her hips into his hand.

"Keith!"

She was so close now...

His other hand, which had remained pressed against her thigh, slid higher along her skin until it too reached the junction of her legs. 

With a single finger, he began to gently circle her clitoris.

"Oh my gods!"

Within seconds, she orgasmed, wordlessly screaming her pleasure as she came.

Keith's hands remained where they were as her body rode out its climax.

He continued planting kisses on her back as she allowed her arms to drop back down.

When her body had finished and her spasming muscles released their grip on his fingers, Keith pulled his hands out from between her legs.

Between heaving breaths, she finally managed to say, "Your turn."

For the two days they had been on the trip, not once had Keith allowed her to pleasure him. As he so often did at home, he took control of their lovemaking sessions and refused to let her do anything but be the recipient of his loving ministrations. Why he continually denied letting her reciprocate the ecstasy he gave to her, she couldn't understand. This was his anniversary too, after all. He deserved to experience the same kind of pleasure that she did. 

"No," he simply said. "It's not."

Before she could protest, his hands were back on her hips and he was yanking her backwards onto the bed with him.

"Keith!" she squealed at the unexpected move.

In less than a second, she found herself lying on her back and being slid towards the pillows.

When her head reached them, Keith straddled her and started kissing her again.

Knowing it was pointless to argue with him (once Keith made up his mind about something, it was impossible to get him to change it), she simply wrapped her arms around him and returned his heated kisses. 

The kiss quickly deepened and Keith lowered his body against hers.

Without the layers of her clothing, she felt his erection more sharply against her through his pants.

He was very hard, which she knew meant he'd start feeling discomfort if he didn't get his release soon. (Why did he constantly do that to himself?)

She needed to find a way to convince him to let her take care of him the way he'd already taken care of her...

When his mouth strayed from hers, she saw her chance to plead her case.

"This isn't fair to you," she declared, starting to sit up. "Let me-" 

"Allura," he firmly cut her off as he placed a hand on her chest and gently pushed her back onto the bed. He looked up from where he had been kissing her neck to directly meet her gaze. "No."

"But-"

"This is one of my gifts to you," he explained, his left hand coming up to caress her cheek. "You've given me so much over the years, Allura. Our life together. Our beautiful children. All I want to do is thank you in the most intimate way possible." He kissed her between her breasts. "Let me love you."

"Keith..."

"Your pleasure gives me pleasure," he continued, moving his mouth to her right breast. His hands slid up and down along the sides of her body. "Watching you come... There's nothing I love more except being inside of you. I love knowing that I'm the one who does this to you. I love making you happy." 

She knew that every word of it was true. Years ago, he had shared with her his fascination with her body's physical reaction to his touch. He loved to watch her in the throes of an orgasm, the knowledge that he had given it to her enhancing his enjoyment. He found it highly erotic, especially if he had just used his mouth to pleasure her. He always made a point of being between her legs to watch her come at least once every time they made love. 

"Nothing would make me happier than having you inside of me right now," she tried another approach. If he wouldn't let her bring him to climax with her mouth and hands...

"Not yet," he told her before taking her nipple back into his mouth. "Soon."

She cried out and arched her back as he began to suck.

Realizing that she had decisively lost the battle, she closed her eyes and allowed the feelings of pure rapture to wash over her.

Keith treated both breasts to a second round of loving ministrations before moving his mouth lower on her body.

Allura knew instantly what his intentions were and shivered in anticipation of what was to come. The things he could do to her with his mouth and tongue alone...

She writhed beneath him as the pressure continued to build within her. 

"Oh, Keith..."

She was so very close already...

"I love you so much," he murmured between kisses as he reached her stomach. "I'd be nothing without you."

Allura's mind was too fogged to gather her thoughts enough for a proper response. Everything he was saying he felt and thought about her was identical to what she felt and thought about him, though his were probably not as intense as hers were for him. (If not for the coming of him and his team all those years ago, she and Arus would not be here today. He had literally saved both her life and her world. Even if she spent her life trying, she could never fully repay him.) She loved him more than any words or actions could adequately express.

When he planted the first kiss on her pubic bone, she squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to counter the near-unbearable pressure.

"My beautiful Allura," he softly said as he gently opened her legs. "Let me love you, my queen."

"Keith..."

She gasped as the first of his fingers encountered her engorged labia.

"Happy anniversary," he told her.

Any response she would have made became lost in her cry as he spread her folds apart and started kissing her.

"Keith!"

He slowly sucked and kissed his way around her vaginal area, taking her labia into his mouth and sending waves of exquisite pleasure through her body.

She involuntarily bucked her hips against him, trying to get his mouth to just the right place to trigger her release. The pressure was overwhelming...

She cried out again as he penetrated her with his tongue.

"Oh my gods!"

She could feel him smile against her while he expertly pleasured her.

Her moans became increasingly urgent as the pressure within grew stronger and stronger...

Keith then replaced his tongue with his fingers and he took her clitoris into his mouth, which elicited another wordless cry from her throat.

He'd barely started to suck when her climax at last hit her and she screamed her ecstasy.

Before she'd even finished coming down from this latest sexual high, he started climbing back up her body, pressing kisses as he went.

When they were at last face to face again, he gave her another intensely passionate kiss.

The taste of herself on his lips reignited her sated arousal and she needed him inside of her more than ever.

"I'll be right back," he murmured after he broke the kiss.

Giving her another quick kiss, he climbed out of the bed.

Allura pushed herself into a sitting position and watched as he shed the final pieces of his clothing.

When he at last removed his underwear, she saw that she had been right in her assessment of his state of arousal. His penis was fully erect and had mostly likely been so for a while now. She doubted their first joining would last long before he came. (Not that she minded in the least. They never ended a lovemaking session without uniting their bodies at least twice.)

Keith returned to the bed and she laid down as he moved over her.

"Are you ready for me, my love?" he asked as he began kissing her again.

"Always," she reminded him. "Take me."

As he intensified the kiss, she felt him adjust his position and, within moments, he was entering her.

She sighed in contentment as he slid all the way into her.

"I love you," he said again once the kiss ended.

She smiled at him and gave him a light kiss of her own. "I love you too."

He then began to move and she sucked in her breath at the intense waves of pleasure radiating from where they were joined.

Keith started slowly and then gradually began to increase the speed of his strokes.

Allura rocked her pelvis to meet his movement for movement.

She moaned loudly into his mouth as he continued to kiss her.

She could feel the pressure building once again towards another release...

And then Keith came with a loud cry and collapsed on top of her.

She planted kisses all over his face while he recovered from climax.

It didn't matter to her that she hadn't achieved orgasm this time. She had already come twice. Keith's release had been more important. 

"How do you feel, my love?" she asked after they had both regained control of their ragged breathing.

"You haven't come yet," he declared instead of answering her question. "Allow me to remedy that."

He immediately slipped his hand between them to where they were still joined and began to lightly stroke her clitoris.

She gasped and moaned at the powerful sensation.

"I can feel you're close," he whispered and she could feel him harden again within her. "It won't be long. I love you."

Allura's body was too tense for her to respond coherently. Her orgasm was nearly upon her. Just a few more strokes...

At last she shattered and she found herself in a world of pure bliss.

Keith resumed kissing her, remaining deeply embedded within her.

"Thank you for our life together," he softly told her between kisses. "You and our children are my reason for living. These last ten years have been the greatest happiness I have ever known. And I owe it all to you. Happy Anniversary, my queen."

"I feel the same way about you," she informed him. "I can't even began to be able to adequately express the depth of my love for you. You truly are my everything. I'm honestly afraid to imagine where I'd be if you hadn't walked into the castle that day all those years ago. You literally saved me, Keith. Without you, I'd-"

He cut her off with a kiss.

"Don't even think about it," he urged. "We're together now and that's all that matters. And we'll always be together. I promise. I'm never going anywhere."

She returned the kiss, which quickly became heated once again.

Before she noticed what was happening, he was moving within her once again in the familiar and comfortable rhythm that was theirs alone.

"Oh gods!" she cried out as she felt herself nearing the point of no return for the fourth time.

Their speed increased until at last she came again, Keith following her within seconds.

He again collapsed on top of her from his efforts.

When she finally regained the ability to speak, she said, "I want to come back here every year for our anniversary."

The thought had just popped into her mind. As much as she loved celebrating with their family and friends (they did not make any of their family events open to the public, especially any that involved their children), this weekend alone had been amazing. She and Keith hadn't had this much privacy and freedom since their honeymoon. She hadn't realized how much they needed this time to themselves.

"I think that can be arranged, my love," he assured her, gently kissing her. "It helps that no one's recognized us here."

"I think that's been the best part," she declared.

When Keith had booked their stay, he had done so under assumed names. If they had come as the king and queen, they wouldn't have had a moment's peace. (The hotel was located far enough away from the castle that no one living in the area had seen either of them in person before. Since no one had expected them, no one had bothered to give them a second glance.) This way, they had been able to enjoy themselves without being disrupted.

She initiated a new kiss and once again it quickly became heated.

She felt the return of his arousal within her.

"Turn over," he gently commanded as he pulled out of her.

Knowing what he planned, she instantly obeyed.

Despite the very deep penetration and the extremely powerful orgasms it resulted in, the rear-entry position was not something they indulged in on a regular basis. Neither of them liked the fact that they weren't face to face. Kissing was a very important part of their intimacy and the very nature of the position prevented it. They mostly employed it during the later stages of pregnancy, when Keith could no longer lay on top of her. But they also liked to use it on special occasions.

Such as anniversaries... 

Once Allura was laying on her stomach, he gently spread her legs apart and bent each one at the knee. He then carefully moved his body on top of hers.

She cried out as he pushed into her from behind.

"Keith!"

He kissed her shoulder. "I love you so much, Allura."

"I love- Ohh!"

She cried out as his first stroke hit her deeply inside, sending incredible waves of pleasure through her entire body.

"Oh, gods, Keith!"

"I'm yours forever, my queen," he vowed as he continued to move inside of her. "I love you."

Without halting the movements of his pelvis, he slid his hands up under her body until he reached her breasts, which he took into his hands.

"Oh!" she cried out at the new sensations assaulting her highly stimulated body.

His incrementally increased his speed and Allura didn't think she was going to last much longer. 

She already felt like she was going to explode...

Keith then gently pushed up on her chest and she found herself being moved onto her hands and knees.

She cried out again as the new position deepened his penetration even more.

"Oh my gods!"

Within moments, her orgasm overwhelmed her and she collapsed onto her elbows.

Keith did not stop moving until she felt him reach his own climax within her.

"Allura!" he burst out before falling forward against her back.

They lay that way for a few minutes, breathing heavily and just enjoying the feeling of still being physically united.

Keith finally disengaged from within her and gently pulled her against him as he moved them onto their sides.

"I love you so much," he murmured into her ear as he ran a hand up and down her body. "You are so wonderful. I sometimes still can't believe you're mine."

"I spent so long thinking that you'd never feel for me the way I felt for you," she quietly replied, starting to feel drowsy. "And now here we are, with four children and married for ten years. I sometimes fear I'm going to wake up and find that all of this is a dream."

"If that's the case, then we're both having the same dream," he told her, his hand stopping its movement. "And I for one never want to wake up." He turned her around in his arms. "I love you, Allura. Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary. I love you too."

And he kissed her deeply once again before pulling her tightly against him.

It wasn't long before they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
